History reversed
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Nicht alles verläuft so, wie in den Büchern beschrieben.
1. Prolog

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters?  
Genre: Drama, Advebture(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings:AU  
Part: 1 von ?

----

Prolog

Die junge Frau zitterte am ganzen Leib. Die Kälte hatte sie fest im Griff. Die Kälte und der Schmerz. Doch sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Ihre Hände suchten verzweifelt nach etwas. Strichen am harten Steinboden entlang. Kleinere Wunden erschienen auf der rauen Haut, doch sie merkte es nicht. So viel Schmerz. Sie war es gewohnt. Doch sie musste ihn finden. Ihr Kind

Und sie fand es. Nahm ihn in die Arme. Ihr verfilztes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich vorbeugte um beruhigende Worte zu flüstern.

„Mama ist bei dir. Hab keine Angst. Mama ist bei dir" Immer und immer wieder. Dann begann sie leise zu summen. Eine fremde Melodie. Wippte vor und zurück.

Doch dann erklangen Schritte. Schritte, welche schreckliche Erinnerungen mit sich brachten. Schmerz. Unvorstellbarer Schmerz. Sie versuchte das Kind mit ihrem Körper zu schützen. Dann trat ihr Peiniger herein. Sprach mit ihr. Beinahe zischelnd klangen die Laute.

Sie verstand den Sinn nicht. Sie dachte nur daran ihr Kind zu beschützen. Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht und das Kind wurde ihr entrissen. Flog in die Ecke.

„Nein" heulte sie auf. „Neineineineineineineinein…" ihr Gejammer wurde unterbrochen durch den Cruciatusfluch, der sie traf.

Ihm folgten weitere, weniger bekannte Folterflüche. Die Frau schrie und kreischte. Doch ihr Peiniger lachte nur. Spuckte sie an und nach einer halben Ewigkeit ging er.

Die Frau schrie immer noch. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich. Dann suchte sie wieder verzweifelt nach ihrem Kind. Fand es. Nahm es in die Arme.

„Mama ist bei dir" flüsterte sie wieder. Dann übermannte sie die Ohnmacht.

Heißer Schmerz ließ sie wieder erwachen. Sie schrie und stieß danach. Und verbrannte sich die Hände.

„Nana, sei lieber vorsichtig" höhnte ihr Peiniger, „Sonst wirst du dir noch weh tun" Dann stoppte er grinste und sagte mit einem befriedigtem Maße an Sadismus: „Und nur ich darf dir weh tun…" Und um sich zu beweisen ließ er einen Crucio auf sie los.

Dann lächelte er. „Na, was sagst du zu meinem Kunstwerk" Er hielt ihr einen Spiegel hin und zwang sie hinein zu sehen.

Sie erstarrte. Sie war noch nie eine Schönheit gewesen doch nun sah sie eher wie eine Ratte als ein Mensch aus. Eine sehr kranke Ratte.

Die Haare waren dreckig, verfilzt und hatten Spliss. Ihr Gesicht war abgemagert und glich einem Totenschädel. Ihre Lippen waren blutig und aufgerissen, die Augen eingesunken. Ihre Nase hatte eine seltsame Form, dadurch, dass sie mehrmals gebrochen war.

Ihr Peiniger wurde ungeduldig und stieß seinen Finger in ihre Brust.  
„Na, was sagst du dazu?"

Sie starrte auf den Punkt.  
Verbranntes Fleisch formte Worte.  
‚Muggelhure'  
Stand auf quer über ihrer Brust.

Doch die Worte machten keinen Sinn. Nichts machte mehr Sinn. Ihr Kind. Sie musste es beruhigen. Es war bestimmt schon ganz ängstlich… .

Sie wand ich vom Spiegel ab und suchte danach.

Doch ihr Peiniger hielt es hoch.  
„Suchst du das hier?" Sie nickte.

„Bitte" flehte sie, „Bitte…" Und hielt sein Bein fest.

Er stieß nach ihr.  
„Was willst du mit diesem alten Lumpen?" fragte er sardonisch.

„Mein Kind" murmelte sie.

Er lachte hart.  
„Du hast kein Kind, Hure"

„Mein Kind" beharrte sie.

Er packte sie an den Haaren und hielt ihr die Lumpen vors Gesicht.

„Das sind nur ein paar alte Lumpen. Du. Hast. Kein. Kind" fauchte er.  
„Wer würde dich schon ficken wollen? Nicht mal der Muggel hat es getan" Dann lachte er.

„Bitte…" sie hörte ihn nicht.

Er schmiss die Lumpen auf den Boden, doch bevor die Frau danach greifen konnte schrie er „Incendio"  
Sie gingen in Flammen auf. Die Frau griff danach. Griff in die Flammen. Glaubte ihr Kind wäre es. Versuchte es zu retten.

Der Peiniger lachte. Dann sprach er einen Spruch. Die Frau hörte ihn nicht, doch der hartviolette Strahl traf sie und sie fiel.

In ihre schlimmsten Alpträume.

----

Arme Frau… .  
Wisst ihr, wer sie ist?


	2. Vom Waisenhaus nach Hogwarts

Mangakatze: Danke, fürs Kommi. Tipp is richtig.

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Merope Gaunt  
Genre: Drama, Adventure(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings:AU  
Part: 2 von 11 (?)

Kapitel 1: Vom Waisenhaus nach Hogwarts

Tom Marvolo Riddle war ein besonderer Junge. Und er wusste dies. Er konnte Dinge geschehen lassen… . Unglaubliche Dinge. Alleine durch seinen Willen. Er war auch viel erwachsener als die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus. Er gab sich nicht mit solch lächerlichen Sachen wie spielen ab. Er versuchte seine Kräfte zu trainieren.

Es funktionierte nicht immer so wie er es wollte. Und manchmal übertreib er es. So wie damals, als er das Haustier der dummen Göre getötet hatte. Sie war aber auch selber Schuld. So saß er abseits von den anderen Kindern und versuchte Gegenstände zu bewegen.

Die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus dachten auch, dass Tom Marvolo Riddle ein besonderer Junge war. Aber eher in dem Sinne, dass er besonders wahnsinnig war. Dadurch, dass er nie mit ihnen spielte und immer nur stechende Antworten gab, machte er sich zum Außenseiter.

Und dann passierten auch immer so seltsame Dinge mit den Kindern, die ihn ärgerten.

Tom war sich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn eines Tages hohlen würde. Er malte sich manchmal aus, weshalb er nicht kommen konnte. Er war sicher auf einer gefährlichen Mission. Und sie hatten ihn genommen, weil er auch solche Kräfte hatte, wie Tom.

Seine Mutter war tot. Bei seiner Geburt gestorben.

Die anderen Kinder waren sich sicher, dass, wenn Toms Vater noch leben würde, er ihn hier gelassen hat weil er so seltsam war. Wer würde schon so ein Kind haben wollen, was sich nicht wie eines benahm? Und damit hatten sie völlig Recht.

Doch Tom glaubte fest daran, dass sein Vater ihn hohlen würde.

Und dann kam eines Tages tatsächlich jemand. Doch es war nicht sein Vater. Es war Albus Dumbledore. Er sagte ihm, dass es viel mehr Menschen mit solchen Kräften gäbe. Zauberer und Hexen. Und plötzlich fühlte sich Tom nicht mehr so besonders.

Und er beschloss in der Schule der beste zu sein, um mehr zu können wie die anderen. Er war besser als die anderen Zauberer und Hexen. Er war etwas Besonderes.

Er kam in die Schule und nahm an einem seltsamen Auswahlverfahren statt. Er landete in Slytherin. Dort begegnete er den anderen wie allen Menschen. Mit kalter Arroganz. Er war etwas Besseres. Doch hier lehnten sie ihn deswegen nicht ab, sondern nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte. Nach einiger Zeit schauten sie auf zu ihm (die Erstklässler zumindest), denn er war der Klassenbeste.

Und nun begann er nach Hinweisen nach seinem Vater zu suchen. Doch er fand nichts. Vielleicht war es so geheim, dass jedes Dokument zerstört worden war. Doch er gab nicht auf. Es müsste doch einen Zauber geben, dachte er sich, einen der ihn zu seinem Vater bringen würde.

Das führte ihn in der verbotenen Abteilung. Es war nicht leicht gewesen Zugang zu bekommen. Dumbledore war ziemlich misstrauisch gewesen, als er danach gefragt hatte. Doch die anderen Lehrer waren alle so begeistert von ihm, dass sie es ihm erlaubten.

Allerdings fand er nichts brauchbares in der Bücherei. Und so war das erste Schuljahr ereignislos verlaufen und Tom war frustriert.

Schlecht gelaunt ging er in die Sommerferien. Zurück zum Waisenhaus.

Er missachtete die Muggel und war noch abweisender und arroganter zu den anderen Kindern. Und die älteren unter ihnen ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn zu triezen.

Doch nach einigen seltsamen Ereignissen ließen sie es bleiben. Trotzdem war das Waisenhaus für Tom unerträglich. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er keine Eltern hatte.

Doch auch die Sommerferien waren irgendwann zu Ende und er konnte wieder nach Hogwarts.  
Sein zweites Jahr begann

---

Weee, erstes Kapitel (dabei wollte ich das gar nicht schreiben… aber s Plotbunny hat so lange genervt, bis ich es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte… )  
Tjaa, ich werd die Story wahrscheinlich schnell beenden… Naja hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß.


	3. Freunde

Title: History reversedAuthor: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters: Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Genre: Drama, Adventure(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 3 von 11 (?)

---

Kapitel 2 – Freunde

Das Jahr war schulleistungsmäßig gesehen ziemlich leicht für Tom. Er hielt sich auch sonst eher im Hintergrund und aus den Streitereien mit Gryffindor heraus. Er befand es unsinnig sich mit ihnen anzulegen.

Er konnte so einfacher in den dunklen Künsten versinken. Es war faszinierend, was man alles mit ihnen machen konnte. Und er fand heraus, dass er ein Händchen für die dunkeln Künste hatte.

Doch der richtige Zauber war ihm immer noch nicht untergekommen und das frustrierte ihn. Man merkte es daran, dass er viel öfter Leute anschnauzte und sogar einmal einen Lehrer angefahren hatte.

Ein blonder Junge wurde auf ihn Aufmerksam. Lestrange hieß er.

„Riddle" sprach er den Jüngeren an, „Ich… ah… kam nicht umhin deine… Faszination für einen gewissen Zweig der Magie zu beobachten"

Tom verengte seine Augen. „Spionierst du mir hinterher?" fragte er zischend.

„Nun… nein. Aber ich kenne das Buch" Er zeigte darauf, „Und ich kenne auch viel bessere Bücher… die du nicht in Hogwarts findest. Ich könnte sie dir… leihen"

Tom war nicht dumm. Ihm war klar, dass Lestrange dies nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte tat. „Was willst du dafür?" fragte er.

„Nur deine… Freundschaft" erwiderte er wage.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. Freundschaft… sicherlich. Doch er stimmte zu. Er war zu neugierig um diese Gelegenheit abzuweisen.

Einige Tage später bekam er die Bücher. Und so fand er die Lösung.

Doch das Ritual um ein Familienmitglied zu sich zu hohlen war kompliziert. Und sehr schwarzmagisch. Er konnte dies nicht in der Schule wagen. Dass würden die Lehrer sicher merken. So kopierte er die Seite und versuchte alles zu bekommen, was er brauchte. Er würde den Zauber in den Ferien sprechen.

Vom Zaubertränkeprofessor bekam er ziemlich viele der Zutaten. Doch das Herz eines Einhorns und Knochen Verstorbener, angereichert mit schwarzer Magie hatte er noch nicht. Die Knochen könnte er schnell beschaffen. In der Nähe des Waisenhauses gab es einen Friedhof. Doch das Einhornherz stellte sich als schwierig heraus.

Der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe.

Als er eines Abends durch den Verbotenen Wald wanderte sah er ein verletztes Einhorn, nahe dem Tode. Sie zu fangen war schwer, doch so verletzt wie es war, konnte es nicht fliehen. Er schritt auf das Einhorn zu. Dieses fing wild an zu zittern.

„Keine Sorge, bald geht es dir besser" Sprach Tom.

Doch das Einhorn schien zu spüren, was der Junge vorhatte. Es ließ sich nicht beruhigen. So gab der Junge es auf und holte einen Dolch heraus. Das Herz musste herausgeschnitten werden. So dass es noch schlug. Mit einem Zauber würde er es konservieren, so dass es nicht absterben würde.

Tom zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann ging alles sehr schnell. Er stach zu und schlitzte das Einhorn auf. Das silbrige Herz, welches Blut durch den Körper pumpte schlug kräftig in seiner Hand, selbst als er es herausnahm. Er sprach den Zauber.

Dann bewunderte er das Herz.

Solch Schönheit hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Doch er besann sich, packte das Herz weg und reinigte seine Klamotten.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder ins Waisenhaus zu gehen.

„Wo warst du?" fragte ein Lestrange.

„Einhörner morden" antwortete Tom und schritt an dem lachenden Jungen vorbei.

---

Das mit dem Einhorn musste übrigens sein. Um zu zeigen wie grausam der Junge mit 12 (!) Jahren ist.


	4. Famillientreff I

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters: Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Genre: Drama, Adventure(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 4 von 12

---

Kapitel 3 - Familientreff I

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen und Tom war wieder im Waisenhaus. Er verachtete es hier noch mehr als vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Und so verlor er keine Zeit. Als sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, schlich er sich zum Friedhof, besorgte die Knochen und begann das Ritual.

Die Knochen mussten in einem bestimmten Muster liegen. Dazu kam noch ein Zaubertrank, welches unter anderem das Herz des Einhorns beinhaltete. Dann brauchte er nur noch die Worte sagen und sein Vater würde kommen.

Er holte tief Luft sprach die Worte. Vorsichtig, aber nicht zu langsam. Bedacht darauf alles richtig zu machen. Ein schwarzer Strahl löste sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Wild peitschend kam er auf ihn zu.

Tom erstarrte.

Doch er schnitt ihm nur in den Unterarm um sein Blut zu nehmen. Dann durchfuhr es die Knochen und blieb so. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts. Dann begann die Magie wieder zu arbeiten und eine Gestalt wurde in die Mitte des Gebildes transportiert.

Die Magie verschwand.

Der Junge ging auf die zitternde Gestalt zu. War sein Vater gefoltert worden? Konnte er deshalb nicht kommen? Er ging alle Heilzauber durch, die er kannte. Es waren nicht viele.

„Dad?" Er lies sich neben der Gestalt nieder und drehte sie so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Doch es war kein männliches Gesicht. Es war ein weibliches.

Habe ich etwa meine tote Mutter wieder erweckt? Fragte Tom sich unwillkürlich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte alles über das Ritual studiert. Es war nicht dazu gedacht Tote zu erwecken.

Er beschloss sich später damit zu befassen. Er musste er… seiner Mutter helfen.

Einige Heil- und Reinigungszauber sah sie etwas besser aus, doch sie schlief immer noch. Und schien schlecht zu träumen. Immer wieder schrie sie stumm auf.  
Tom probierte es mit einem Finite Incantatum. Allerdings schaffte er es nur den Silencio zu lösen und die Schreie seiner Mutter waren laut zu hören. Er brachte sie wieder zum verstummen.

„Alpträume…" murmelte er, „Darüber habe ich gelesen. Denk nach Tom!"

Und einige Minuten später sprang er auf und sprach den Gegenfluch – jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es der Gegenfluch war.

Er schien zu wirken. Die Frau hatte aufgehört um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien. Sie lag still da. Hab ich sie umgebracht? Tom war beunruhigt.

Doch da bewegte sie sich und schlug die Augen auf.  
Blinzelte einige male um ihre Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Dann erblickte sie Tom.Sie bewegte den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus.

„Finite Incantatum" murmelte Tom. Und dann fragte er zaghaft: „Mutter…?"

Das war alles, was die Frau zu hören brauchte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem geliebten Tom war unbestreitbar. Und so umarmte sie den Jungen.

„Mein Kind. Nicht Verbrannt. Mein Kind" flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang rau. Und sie hatte mit einem Hustenanfall zu kämpfen.

Tom war das ganze Ziemlich unangenehm. Er schob sie von sich. „Du bist noch zu schwach. Bleibe hier. Ich werde einige Zauber nachlesen und dich vollends heilen kommen" sagte er.

„Nein! Geh nicht!" schrie die Frau, „Verbrannt. Du bist verbrannt"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Stupor auf seine Mutter.  
Dann ging er zurück um die Heilzauber nachzulesen. Und einige Verwandlungssprüche. Seine Mutter brauchte etwas zum anziehen.Und dann könnte sie ihm sagen, wer schuld an ihrer Kondition war.

Er brannte darauf den Crucio auszuprobieren.

---

Tja die Familie glücklich vereint.  
Naja nicht die ganze Familie.  
Und glücklich sind sie auch net wirklich…  
Äh… ja.  
Übrigens hat das Zaubereienministerium nix unternommen, weil es die ‚Schüler dürfen in den Ferien nicht zaubern' Regel nicht gibt.


	5. Trauma

Trauma

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: Before the war  
Characters: T. M. Riddle, Merope Gaunt  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nie eingetroffen. Dafür geschehen andere Dinge. Wird es den Lauf der Dinge wesentlich beeinflussen?  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 5 von 12

Am Abend schlich Tom sich wieder hinaus zu seiner Mutter. Sie lag dort, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Er führte die übrigen Heilzauber aus. Dann sprach er: „Enervate"

Die Frau erlangte ihr Bewusstsein wieder. Und als sie Tom erblickte klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an ihn fest. „Mein Kind. Mein Kind"

Tom kochte vor Wut. Wer auch immer das mit seiner Mutter getan hatte, würde büßen.

„Zieh dich um", meinte er nur und gab ihr die Klamotten (welche vormals Buchseiten waren). Dann drehte er sich um (er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf seine Mutter nackt zu sehen).

Allerdings dachte seine Mutter nicht daran, sich umzuziehen. Sie war ihre Arme um ihn. Tom sah ein, dass er ihr wohl helfen müsste. Er verbannte ihre Klamotten mit einem „Evanesco".

Und sofort stachen ihn die schwarzen Buchstaben ins Auge, welche hasch auf ihrer Brust standen. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Nun hatte er die Aufgabe, seine Mutter anzuziehen.

Es stellte sich als etwas schwierig heraus, jedoch schaffte er es mit (geringer) Unterstützung seiner Mutter.

In den neuen Klamotten und gesäubert sah sie schon viel besser aus. Abgemagert zwar… und die Haare waren eine Katastrophe… aber sie sah besser aus. Sie murmelte jedoch immer weiter unzusammenhängende Worte und sprach verzweifelt von ihrem Kind.

In dem Zustand würde sie ihm nichts von Bedeutung sagen können.

„Du brauchst etwas zu essen", beschloss er und fluchte leise, da er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Er schaffte es mit gut zureden seine Mutter dazu zu bewegen zu einem nahe gelegen Fast Food Stand zu gehen.

Er bestellte ein Portion Pommes und eine Wurst. Er zahlte und ging mit seiner Mutter auf eine Parkbank. Sie schlang das Essen runter – Tom fühlte sich unangenehm an ein ausgehungertes Tier erinnert.

Und schon war er mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert. Wo sollte er seine Mutter unterbringen? Er hatte kaum Geld. Er könnte sie höchstens in dem Häuschen am alten Friedhof lassen. Dort waren nur selten Menschen, nicht mal Penner wagten sich dort hin. Sie glaubten es würde spucken.

Aber auf Dauer war dies keine Lösung. Vor allem, wenn er mit ihr zusammenziehen würde. Er würde in keiner Halbruine leben!

Doch bevor seine Mutter ihn vom Waisenhaus holen könnte, würde er ihren geistigen Zustand wieder herstellen müssen. Er ging alle Bücher durch, die er hatte. In keinem standen brauchbare Informationen. Und in den Ferien hatte er nur Zugang zu Muggelbüchern. Er bezweifelte, dass dort etwas nützliches stehen würde.

„Lass uns gehen. Ich bring dich… an einen sicheren Ort", beschloss Tom und brachte sein Mutter in das Häuschen. Allerdings wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. So dass er wieder auf den Stupor zurückgreifen musste. Da müsste er sich auch etwas anderes überlegen. Der Stupor war auf Dauer nicht gesund.

„Tom!" Die Heimleiterin begrüßte ihn wütend, „Wo warst du!? Es ist schon längst Ausgangssperre"

Er zuckte zusammen und tat unschuldig. Innerlich jedoch knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Was glaubte diese Person, wer sie war? So mit ihm zu sprechen!

Die Heimleiterin nahm ihm die Unschuldsmiene jedoch ab und schickte ihn ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag ging er in die örtliche Bücherei und versuchte herauszufinden, was er gegen das Verhalten seiner Mutter tun könnte.

Die Bibliothekarin war etwas misstrauisch, als er fragte ob es irgendwelche Bücher über Psychologie gab, aber sie zeigte ihm die richtige Abteilung.

Er stürzte sich sofort auf die Bücher und kam zu dem Schluss, dass seine Mutter ein Trauma hatte. Therapien dagegen gab es mehrere, doch diejenige, die er am ehesten durchführen konnte (und verstand) war, dass er mit ihr über die Ereignisse reden müsste.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

„Enervate"

Wieder fand er sich in einer klammernden Umarmung seiner Mutter. Er erwiderte zaghaft. Dann schob er sie etwas von sich und überreichte ihr etwas Essen.

Sie schlang wie schon am Vortag hinunter.

„Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Haaren machen. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie schneide?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er setzte sich hinter sie und beschwor eine Schere herauf. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, doch Tom flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein. Dann schnitt er die kaputten Haare herunter, sodass diese am Schluss nur noch etwa kinnlang waren.

„Erledigt", grinste er zufrieden. Beschwor einen Spiegel und wies seine Mutter an hineinzusehen.

Sie starrte überrascht auf das Gesicht, welches zurücksah. Das letzte Mal, als sie in den Spiegel sah, war als… als sie gebranntmarkt worden war. Sie hatte schrecklich ausgesehen.

Doch nun… sie war immer noch viel zu dürr. Aber sie war sauber und ihre Wunden waren geheilt. Sie berührte die kühle Oberfläche des Spiegels und langsam formte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Tom seufzte erleichtert. Doch nun kam der schwierige Teil.

„Mutter. Wir müssen reden"

---

Loool.  
Was glaubt ihr, wie die gute Frau das aufnimmt?


	6. Famillientreffen II

Famillentreffen II

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: Before the war  
Characters: T. M. Riddle, Merope Gaunt  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nie eingetroffen. Dafür geschehen andere Dinge. Wird es den Lauf der Dinge wesentlich beeinflussen?  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 6 von 12

---

„Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Das Lächeln verblasste und die Frau begann zu zittern. Falsche Taktik!

Er flüsterte wieder beruhigende Worte. Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Dann werde ich etwas über mich erzählen. Aber danach bist du dran!"

Seine Mutter sah ihn stumm an. Und so erzählte Tom vom Waisenhaus und von Hogwarts. „Und jetzt erzähl du mir etwas von dir. Irgendwas" Vielleicht würde es sie, wenn sie entscheiden könnte, worüber sie reden.

Die Frau war einige Zeit lang still. Dann begann sie leise zu sprechen. Ihre kratzige Stimme klang in Toms Ohren jedoch angenehm. „Dein Vater. Du siehst aus wie er. Mein Tom" Ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf ihre Lippen.

Sein Vater! Tom lauschte gespannt.

„Aber es durfte nicht sein. Morfin war wütend. Eifersüchtiger Morfin. Und Vater…" sie erzitterte. „Doch ich ging weg mit ihm. Und dann…ging er?"

„Wer?"

„Tom… Tom Riddle. Und Vater… ah, Vater…!" sie schluchzte auf. Dann nahm sie Tom in die Arme. „Aber er kann dir nichts tun. Ich beschützt dich ja jetzt"

Toms Gedanken rasten. Seine Mutter war verliebt gewesen. Morfin (wer auch immer dies war… vielleicht ihr Verehrer?) und ihr Vater wollten es nicht. Doch seine Mutter und Tom Riddle gingen weg… und dann verließ er sie? Und ihr Vater hatte sie wieder gefunden?

Er würde Tom Riddle einen Besuch abstatten um Klarheit in die Angelegenheit zu bringen, denn mehr war aus seiner Mutter nicht rauszubekommen. Er blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr. Dann ging er. Riddle, er musste etwas über eine Familie Riddle herausfinden… wieso hat er nur nicht früher daran gedacht?

_Weil du dachtest, er wäre auf eine geheimen Mission. Idiot!_ Schallt er sich.

Einige Gespräche später hatte er die Adresse einer Familie Riddle. In Little Hangleton… . Das war eine Haltestelle mit der Bahn von hier entfernt. Er beschloss der Familie einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Sie wünschen?" Ein Butler hatte die Türe des Riddle'schens Anwesen geöffnet und sah Tom geringschätzig an. „Ich möchte mit Tom Riddle sprechen. Ist er hier?"

„Ja, sir. Und sie sind?" fragte der Butler.

Tom grinste. „Sagen sie ihm ich bin die Vergangenheit. 1926… ich hoffe er erinnert sich" erwiderte Tom jr.

„Sehr wohl" Der Butler verschwand im riesigen Haus.

Tom Marvolo Riddle war zufrieden. Dieses Haus war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Und sein Vater würde es seiner Mutter und ihm überlassen. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Ein Mann Mitte dreißig trat zu Tom. Sein Vater. Sie sahen beinahe gleich aus. „Vater" begrüßte der Junior ihn. Mister Riddles Augen wurden groß.

„DU! Du bist sicher genauso eine Missgeburt wie deine Mutter! Was willst du hier!?" keifte er.

„So redest du nicht über mich, noch über meine Mutter" zischte Tom, „Ist das klar?"  
„Und wie willst du mich aufhalten?" fragte Mister Riddle höhnisch.

Tom wollte gerade antworten, doch da kam eine ältere Frau hinaus.   
„Wer ist dieser Junge, Tom?" fragte sie ihren Sohn.

„Ich bin ihr Enkel" antwortete Tom, „Und ich habe eine Bitte. Da sie weder meine Mutter noch mich die ganzen Jahre unterstützt haben, hoffe ich, dass sie diese erfüllen"

Die alte Frau presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Ich möchte dieses Haus haben. Und genügend Geld um über die Runden zu kommen!" verlangte er.

„Sicher nicht!" sagte die Frau, ihre Stimme war unnatürlich hoch. Rocke Flecken bedeckten ihre Wangen.  
„Nun, ich denke, sie werden es sich gleich anders überlegen. Crucio!"

Tom richtete den Fluch auf die alte Frau. Er legte seinen ganzen Zorn hinein. Und wurde mit Schreien belohnt.

„Hör auf damit, du Monster!" schrie sein Vater entsetzt.

„Wenn ich das Haus bekommen. Und genügend finanzielle Unterstützung. Und natürlich wirst du niemandem hiervon erzählen!" sagte Tom.

„Niemals!" schrie sein Vater, „Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"

„Ich bin dein Sohn. Ich will das, was mir zusteht!"

Die ganze Unterhaltung war von den Schreien der Frau begleitet. Das brachte das Personal und den Großvater Tom Marvolo Riddles hinaus. Tom nahm den Fluch von der Frau und richtete ein Obliviate auf das Personal.

„Nun, was sagst du, Dad?"   
„Nein"

„Tom" eine hübsche, blonde Frau kam hinaus, „Was soll dieses Geschrei?"

„Ah… mal sehen, ob dich das umstimmt. Crucio!"

Die junge Frau verzog ihr Gesicht unter Schmerzen und ihre hohe Stimme klang schrill in Toms Ohren, als sie vor Schmerzen schrie.

„In Ordnung" sagte Mister Riddle außer Atem, „Du kannst haben, was du möchtest"

„Gut. Alle werden ihre Erinnerungen an heute verlieren. Außer dir. Und wenn du uns Probleme machst, komme ich und mache dir welche. Verstanden?"

„Ja"

---

SO, Tommi hat jetzt also ein Haus.  
Und Geld.  
Uuuu, gefährlich!

Und in dieser Geschichte ist Tom der Böse wie gewohnt. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn dubmles als böse hingestellt wird... .


	7. Familientreffen III

Famillentreffen III

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: Before the war  
Characters: T. M. Riddle, Merope Gaunt  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nie eingetroffen. Dafür geschehen andere Dinge. Wird es den Lauf der Dinge wesentlich beeinflussen?  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 7 von 12

---

Tom erkundete das Haus und brachte seine Mutter dort hin. Er würde auch gerne zu ihr ziehen, aber dies war zur Zeit unmöglich. Ihr geistiger Zustand war immer noch labil. Tom dachte sich, dass er nur ihre Peiniger bestrafen müsste, dann wäre sie beruhigt.

Und um herauszufinden, wer ihr Vater war, musste er mit seinem Vater reden. Das Gespräch verlief nicht gerade zivilisiert. Aber nach einer Runde Crucio, war Mister Riddle bereit, Informationen herzugeben. Nicht, dass er viel wusste.

Nur den Namen hatte er. Marvolo Gaunt. Marvolo… Toms zweiter Name.  
Seine Mutter hieß Merope… .  
Und den Wohnort.  
Ein heruntergekommenes Haus, am Ende des Dorfes.

Er ging hin.  
Es war tatsächlich ein alter, affenartiger Mensch daheim.

„Was willst du, Muggel?", zischte er. In der Sprache der Schlangen.  
„Hallo, Großvater", zischte Tom zurück und grinste sardonisch.

„Du dreckiges Halbblut! Hat deine Hure von Mutter doch ein Kind gezeugt…", knurrte der Mann.  
Toms Gesichtsmuskel zuckte bei der Beleidigung.

„Sei vorsichtig, wie du redest, Großvater", murmelte er. Dann überlegte er und meinte: „Obwohl… ich werde dich eh leiden lassen. Egal wie du dich benimmst"

Ein Imperius später stand er mit seinem Großvater vor dem Riddle-Anwesen. Er brachte Marvolo Gaunt in den Keller und schloss ihn dort ein. Er hätte sich gern noch heute um ihn gekümmert, doch er musste sich an die Regeln des Waisenhauses halten.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch hatte er sehr viel Zeit für seinen Großvater. Er beschloss, dass seine Mutter der Folter beiwohnen sollte. Das würde sie möglicherweise wieder heilen.

Und so brachte er sie in den Keller. Als sie ihren Vater erblickte fing sie an zu zittern und zog Tom fest in ihre Arme.

„Mama wird dich beschützen", murmelte sie, obwohl sie selbst vor Angst ganz krank war, „Mama wird dich beschützen. Er wird dich nicht wieder töten!"

Tom schob sie von sich.

„Er kann dir nichts mehr tun", sagte er, „Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun"  
Doch Merope beruhigte sich nicht.  
„Sieh, Mutter. Crucio"

Marvolo Gaunt grunzte nur.  
Toms Augen weiteten sich. Dann nickte er anerkennend. 

„Wir gehören wahrlich zur selben Familie. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du nicht schreist. Du siehst, deine Tochter hat ein Trauma wegen dir. Es wird ihr sehr gut tun, dich leiden zu sehen"

„Meine Tochter", er spie das Wort aus, „hat es nicht anders verdient. Sie, ein Nachfahre Slytherins, hat sich mit einem Muggel eingelassen! Und auch noch dich gezeugt… ich dachte sie wäre vollkommen durchgeknallt als sie damals diese Lumpen als Kind bezeichnet hat. Und mit ihrem Leben schützen wollte", Er lachte. „Ich habe die Lumpen angezündet… . Sie dachte du wärest tot"

Es war in dem Augenblick, in dem Tom Marvolo Riddle beschloss nie zu sterben. Doch nun hatte er ein Familienmitglied zu foltern. Er grinste. „Etwa so? Incendio!" Die Klamotten des Mannes brannten. Er schrie, mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz. Doch das änderte sich im Laufe des Tages.

Und je mehr er litt, desto besser schien es seiner Mutter zu gehen. Sie lachte und zeigte ihm einige sehr interessante, neue Sprüche.

Dann beendete Tom das Ganze. Ließ den Mann halbtot in der Zelle liegen und versprach am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen.

Und mit jedem Tag wurde Meropes Geisteszustand klarer. Sie verlangte bald nach einem eigenen Zauberstab. Tom nahm sie mit in die Winkelgasse und kaufte ihr einen Stab. Er war vierzehn Zoll lang, aus Tanne, als Kern hatte er Haar und Stachel eines Mantikors. Für Aggressivezauber besonders geeignet.

Und dann wollte sie, dass Tom mit ihr leben sollte.  
Tom stimmte zu.

Die Heimleiterin war zwar etwas misstrauisch, als Tom mit seiner Mutter ankam, die, wie er erklärte, an Amnesie litt, aber sie ließ ihn ziehen. Er war ihr ehrlich gesagt etwas unheimlich gewesen und sie war nur froh in los zu sein.

Die restlichen Ferien (zwei Tage) verbrachte er mit seiner Mutter. Er bereitete sie darauf vor, dass er sie verlassen würde.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", schmollte sie.  
„Ich schreibe dir wöchentlich", versprach er.  
„Kann ich nicht mitgehen!?", fragte sie, „Ich war nicht in Hogwarts… ist es da schön?"  
„Nein, du kannst nicht mit. Ich schreibe dir und berichte dir alles, ok?"

Sie stimmte schlussendlich zu. Und so machte sich Tom am ersten September wieder auf den Weg. Diesmal war er nicht so erpicht darauf nach Hogwarts zu gelangen… allerdings brannte er darauf alles über Salazar Slytherin herauszufinden. Sein Großvater erwies sich als nicht mehr so informativ… möglicherweise war der Schaden in seinem Gehirn so groß, dass er nichts mehr wusste… .

Was für ein grausames Duo… Tom und Merope.  
Der eine kalt und kalkulierend, die andere kindisch und brutal…  
Sind sie nicht süß lol

Ginny: Na ja mir ist schon klar, dass sehr viele historische Fehler in der Geschichte sind… . Und dass sie sehr abgehackt wird. Aber ich konnte echt nicht ausführlicher schreiben… dazu fehlte mir die Geduld. (Die Story war innerhalb zwei Tagen fertig…) Trotzdem schön, dass es dir wenigstens teilweise gefällt.


	8. Eulenpost

Eulenpost

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: Before the war  
Characters: T. M. Riddle, Merope Gaunt  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nie eingetroffen. Dafür geschehen andere Dinge. Wird es den Lauf der Dinge wesentlich beeinflussen?  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 8 von 12

---

Liebste M,  
Hogwarts ist der magischste Ort, den man sich vorstellen kann. Es gibt Klassenzimmer, die einfach verschwinden und wieder auftauchen. Die Treppen tun, was sie wollen (sie bewegen sich). Es gibt viele Portraits, welche immer nützliche Hinweise haben. Und die Decke in der großen Halle ist magisch, so dass sie das Wetter widerspiegelt.  
Die Schulfächer sind ziemlich einfach. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist das faszinierendste von allen. Aber auch Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche sind ziemlich gut. Verwandlung fällt mir etwas schwer… aber es ist annehmbar. Ich kriege schließlich jede Verwandlung hin (obwohl ich etwas länger brauche, als ich gerne würde).  
Die Bücherei hier ist riesig und ich verbringe die meiste Zeit dort. Wir müssen uns unbedingt auch eine Bücherei anschaffen. Genug platz haben wir ja. Über unsere Vorfahren habe ich noch nicht sehr viel herausgefunden. Außer, dass er nicht sehr beliebt war.  
Dein Tom Marvolo Riddle

Lieber Tom,  
ich freue mich, dass du mir geschrieben hast. Aber wieso hast du so lange damit gewartet! Ich war halbkrank vor Sorge! Ich langweile mich hier und du schaffst es nicht mal einen Brief zu schreiben. Was soll ich denn den ganzen Tag machen!  
Ich würde dich gerne hier haben!  
Wann kommst du wieder?  
In Liebe  
M.

Liebe M,  
Ich habe nun mal nicht sehr viel Zeit. Aber ich werde versuchen dir regelmäßiger zu schreiben.  
Deine Tage könntest du damit verbringen, dich um deinen Vater zu kümmern. Oder du könntest das Haus neu einrichten. Bestelle einfach per Eulenpost neue Möbel.  
Ich werde in den Weihnachtsferien wiederkommen.  
Neuigkeiten gibt es nicht viele. Außer du interessierst dich dafür, wer mit wem ausgeht.  
Nun, ich glaube allerdings, dass Dumbledore vermutet ich würde die Dunklen Künste benutzten. Es ist sehr ärgerlich, dass er seine große Nase nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten lassen kann.  
Meine Klassenkammeraden sind auch sehr nervig. Und ich meine nicht nur die Gryffindors.  
Absolut kindisch. Und sie erwarten von mir, dass ich mich auch so benehme… und das soll der Stolz der Zaubererwelt sein… Reinblüter? Wenn du mich fragst, sind es ein Haufen inkompetenter Idioten ohne jegliche Kenntnis von Genetik. Aber ich möchte dich nicht mit biologischen Aspekten langweilen.   
Ich glaube, ich habe eine Spur, was unseren Vorfahr angeht… . Ich werde dieser genauer nachgehen.  
Dein  
T.M. Riddle

Lieber Tom,  
ich glaube ich werde das Haus wirklich neu einrichten. Mir gefallen weder die Farben, noch die Möbel.  
Ich bin allerdings etwas besorgt um dich. Hast du denn keine… Freunde?  
Und was ist mit unserem Vorfahr?  
Vater ist übrigens nicht mehr – da.  
Was soll ich nun tun?  
(Noch so lange bis du wiederkommst…)  
In Liebe  
M.

_Tom war froh, dass seine Mutter nicht ausgeschrieben hatte, dass Marvolo tot war. Soviel Geistesgegenwart besaß sie also noch (wieder?)._

Liebe M,  
Freunde… nun ich schätze Lestrange ist ein Freund… . Wenn es nach ihm ginge. Ich finde Freundschaft ist überbewertet. Wenn es jemanden gäbe, der meine Freundschaft verdient, dann du. Sonst niemand. Was unseren Vorfahr angeht. Er hatte eine hübsche kleine Kammer gebaut. Weißt du vielleicht etwas darüber?  
Mach ein großes Feuer. Das wird Großvater gut tun.  
Außerdem ist es nicht mehr lange bis zu den Ferien. Gedulde dich.  
Ich bin bald wieder daheim (und hoffe es verändert und schön vorzufinden).  
Dann werden wir sicherlich auch eine bessere Beschäftigung für dich finden.  
Dein  
T.M. Riddle

_Ok etwas kurz.  
Ach na ja, sollte euch einen kleinen Einblick geben, wie die Zeit zwischen September und Dezember verläuft.  
Bis zum nächsten Pitel._


	9. Marry Christmas

Marry Christmas

Kapitel 8 – Marry Christmas 

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters: Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Genre: Drama, Adventure(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 9 von 12

In den Weihnachtsferien fuhr er mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück. Seine Mutter erwartete ihn schon aufs sehnlichste und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

„Ach Tom. Mein Tom" seufzte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Lass uns heim gehen" sagte er sanft.

Daheim präsentierte Merope ihrem Sohn stolz die neue Einrichtung. Verschiedenste Blau- und Rottöne durchzogen die gesamte Wohnung. Sie hatte auch einige magische Gemälde gekauft, die wie Farbkleckse wirkten.

Nichts wollte so richtig zusammenpassen. Doch Tom nickte anerkennend. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, wie das Haus eingerichtet war. Doch sie wollte seine Anerkennung, also bekam sie die auch.

„Ich habe auch einen großen Tannenbaum" sagte sie und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Tatsächlich war dort ein riesiger Tannenbaum. Notdürftig geschmückt. Und einige eingepackte Päckchen lagen drunter.

„Deine Geschenke. Aber erst an Weihnachten öffnen!" lachte sie. Dann zog sie ihn in die Küche. „Komm, essen!"

Beim Essen sprach Merope davon, wie einsam sie war und wie froh, dass Tom wieder da war. Toms Entschluss, sie irgendwie zu beschäftigen, stand fest.

Und mit dem Tagespropheten kam die Lösung. Er würde sie arbeiten schicken. Dann wäre sie vielleicht etwas ausgeglichener. Borgin & Burkes suchten Mitarbeiter.

„Mutter, was hältst du davon arbeiten zu gehen?" fragte er sie am nächsten Morgen.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Ich hab noch nie… macht es spaß?" fragte sie.  
Tom seufzte.

„Du kannst es ja ausprobieren"

„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?" fragte Merope, „Sei nicht böse auf Merope"  
„Ich bin nicht böse" sagte Tom, „Nur müde"

Am Nachmittag machte sich die Frau auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um sich bei Borgin & Burkes zu bewerben. Tom begleitete sie, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie alleine hinkam. Und weil er noch ein Geschenk für sie brauchte.

Völlig planlos lief er durch die Läden. Bücher würde sie langweilig finden. Quidditch… er glaubte nicht, dass dies das richtige war.

Vor Madam Malkins blieb er stehen. Sie hatte nicht viele noch schöne Klamotten zum anziehen. Einige hübsche Gewänder wären nicht schlecht, entschied er.

Nachdem er etwas linkisch ein dunkelblaues, fließendes Kleid, ein passenden Umhang, und einige schlichtere Kleider (in roter und blauer Farbe – Merope schien die Farbe ja zu mögen), gekauft hatte, trat er wieder auf die Straße.

Ein Item im Schaufenster eines Juweliers gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Perlenkette. Er entschied auch diese zu kaufen. Nun war er für Weihnachten gewappnet.  
Er holte seine Mutter ab (die eingestellt worden war) und beide gingen nach Hause.

Und dann war Weihnachten. Seine Mutter weckte ihn früh und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Los. Mach deine Geschenke auf!" verlangte sie.  
„Ich mach ja" murmelte er verschlafen und griff nach einem Päckchen.  
Es war ein Tagebuch.

„Danke" Was sollte er mit einem Tagebuch?

„Das ist nicht nur irgendein Tagebuch" sagte seine Mutter stolz, „Mit diesem Tagebuch kannst du mir schreiben. Und ich kann es sofort sehen mit dem Gegenstück"

Das klang schon interessanter.

„Mutter… ich habe auch Geschenke für dich" er wies auf die Päckchen. Sie stürzte sich darauf.  
So packten sie weiter Geschenke aus. Und warf sich Tom um den Hals.  
„Danke! Das ist soo schööööööön!"

Sie probierte das festliche Kleid, den Umhang und die Perlenkette gleich an. Und lies sie auch an.

Tom packte indes die weiteren Geschenke aus.  
Von Lestrange hatte er ein weiteres Buch über schwarze Magie bekommen. Eine Rarität, wenn er der beiliegenden Karte trauen konnte.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm noch einen grellen Umhang und einen Teddybären der ‚Drück mich' rief geschenkt. Diese Geschenke würde er wohl gleich verbannen müssen. Doch das letzte Geschenk hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Es war ein Anhänger und ein Ring mit einem eingravierten S.

Lol, hat schon seine Vorteile, wenn man bei Borgin und Burkes arbeitet.  
Dann kann man die Gegenstände, die man vor Jahren verkauft hat, wieder… äh… mitnehmen.


	10. Kammer des Schreckens

Die Kammer des Schreckens

Kapitel 9 – Die Kammer des Schreckens

Title: History reversed  
Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Timeframe: vor dem ersten Krieg  
Characters: Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Genre: Drama, Adventure(?)  
Summary: Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nicht so geschehen, wie in den Büchern. Dafür passieren andere Sachen…  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
Warnings: AU  
Part: 10 von 12

---

Dieses Mal ließ ihn seine Mutter schneller gehen. Allerdings musste er ihr versprechen, täglich in das Tagebuch zu schreiben. Am Bahnhof traf er Lestrange. Dieser begrüßte ihn grinsend.  
„Und, wie hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hätte nicht sein müssen" sagte er, „Ich habe auch nichts für dich gekauft"

Lestrange seufzte. „So was tun Freunde nun mal"  
Tom verdrehte die Augen.

Sie konnten ein Abteil für sich ergattern. Lestrange erzählte von seinen Ferien. Die Tatsache, dass Tom dies nicht interessiert, übersah er gekonnt. Doch nach einer Weile gab er auf.

„Ich sehe schon. Ich bin deiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert"  
"Es ist eher das, was du redest, was meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert ist"  
"Oh. Nun. Dann werden wir wohl über etwas reden, was deine Aufmerksamkeit wert ist" erwiderte Lestrange, „Hast du von Grindelwald gehört?"   
„Flüchtig, wieso?"  
„Nun, ich habe gehört er kämpft für die Reinheit des Blutes" sagte Lestrange verschwörerisch.

Was für ein armer Irrer, dachte sich Tom.

„Ja, mag sein"  
„Du weißt doch, dass Slytherin für die Reinheit des Blutes stand. Er vertritt uns sozusagen"

Der einzige, der Salazar Slytherin vertritt bin ich! Nicht so ein größenwahnsinniger Spinner! Tom wurde wütend. Allerdings war er intelligent genug, um den Mund zu halten. Wenn jeder in Slytherin so dachte, würde er von seinen waren Gedanken über Grindelwald nichts verlauten lassen.  
„Mag sein" erwiderte darum wage.

„Nun, er hat schon eine beachtliche Armee. Und er verhilft denen, die ihm helfen" Lestrange sagte nichts mehr. Tom wusste, er müsste nun etwas Zustimmendes sagen.

„Er wäre ein… vorteilhafter Verbündeter" meinte Tom.  
Lestrange entspannte sich. „Ja, das wäre er"

Dann herrschte Stille.

Verbündeter! Ich habe keine Verbündeten. Ts, Vertreter Slytherins. Denen werde ich zeigen, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist!

Mehr denn je war er erpicht darauf, dass Geheimnis seines Vorfahren zu lüften. Und in Geschichte der Zauberei kam die Gelegenheit. Es wurde die Kammer des Schreckens erwähnt. In der Bücherei gab es dazu keine genauen Bücher, aber nun zahlte es sich aus, Lestrange zu kennen.

Er besorgte ihm die Bücher, die er haben wollte.

Und so stand er nun im Mädchenklo, im zweiten Stock.  
Er wanderte umher und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er hineingelangen sollte. Dann versuchte er mit der Sprache der Schlangen etwas zu erreichen. Nach einigen versuchen glitt ein Waschbecken zur Seite.

„Das ist der Eingang? Ziemlich unspektakulär"

Er überprüfte mit einigen Zaubern, ob das Rohr stabil war, oder ob irgendwelche Fallenzauber darauf lagen. Dann hüpfte er hinein. Und kam ziemlich unelegant unten an. Er strich sich die Roben glatt und erkundete die verstaubte Kammer. Den Zauberstab hielt er vor sich.

Er kam in eine große Halle, in welcher die Statue Slytherins stand.  
„Sprich zu mir, Slytherin. Größter der Vier von Hogwarts" befahl er.  
Erst passierte nichts. Und dann kam eine Riesenschlange heraus. Ein Basilisk.

Tom schützte seine Augen.

„Wer bist du!?" fragte die Schlange, „Lange war keiner hier, Schlangensprecher"  
„Ich bin Tom Marvolo Riddle" sagte Tom, „Der Erbe Slytherins!"

Die Schlange öffnete ihren Mund und schmeckte die Luft.  
„Für wahr. Lange war keiner aus eurer Familie hier. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Wäre Tom ein normaler dreizähnjähriger, wäre er jetzt vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Da er aber Tom Marvolo Riddle war, erlaubte er sich lediglich ein kleines Grinsen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich um ein Problem kümmerst"„Natürlich"  
„Es gibt einen Jungen, Lestrange. Er hat vergessen, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist. Wir sollten ihn daran erinnern" sagte Tom kalt, „Ich werde ihn nachher vorbei bringen. Wirst du bereit sein?"   
Die Schlange schien zu grinsen. „Ja. Natürlich"

---

Loooooool.Tja diesmal scheint Myrte davon zu kommen.  
Ginny: Ähm... ganz verstehe ich deinen Kommentar nicht. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht allgemein keine Geduld zum Schreiben habe. Nur diese Geschichte hat etwas an meiner Geduld gezerrt. Doch ich wollte es schreiben.


End file.
